Into The Willow Woods
by WillowDeer
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a tribe of deer that lived in a place called The Willow Wood Forest. Tribe you say? Well, they weren't normal deer. They were deer people. They owned the woods. Not far from the forest, the closest village, was a small place called Quelo Zara. None dared enter the forest, for an old folktale went, that everyone who enter, would become one with the deer.


« Into The Willow Woods »

 _Once upon a time, there was a tribe of deer that lived in a place called The Willow Wood Forest. Tribe you say? Well, they weren't normal deer. They were deer people. They owned the woods, and everything miles around it. Not far from the forest, the closest village, was a small place called Quelo Zara. It was run by a lovely king and a beautiful queen, whom were loved by everyone in the village. No one dared enter the forest, for an old folktale went, that everyone who entered the forest. Would become one with the deer._

« Chapter One »

(Willow's POV)

As I pranced through the forest, I looked around for some coltsfoot. Lookus, my brother and the Deeri (the medicine man) has been short on Coltsfoot for a while, and as the fastest and weakest deer, I took the responsibility. I hadn't found my power yet, and I was a "doe", so I was also underestimated. I guess they let me go out of sheer annoyance. I still acted like a fawn, even though I was a ''teenage'' deer. I guess I've always been childish at heart, but that doesn't mean they can treat me as one. I leaped gracefully over a log, not stumbling one bit. My black and white hair whipped at my neck. I inherited it from my mom, and I loved its colour. My mom, the lead doe, is very kind and sweet. I saw some coltsfoot out of the corner of my eye, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I sniffed it for a second, making sure. The yellow top poked me in the nose, and I reeled back in curiousity. I poked closer, and grabbed the soil and roots underneath the ground out with the plant. Me, my brother, sister, and mother have a deep connection with the earth and forest around us. We treasure it, and try not to destroy it. That's why we prance. Other bucks and does stomp. But if we prance, we're less likely to get caught, or ruin the floor below us. As I sprinted back to the camp, coltsfoot in hand, I thought about Autumn. She was probably running around right now maybe getting some coltsfoot too. Lookus was talking with mother and maybe Callisto. She loves talking to him, and may have a crush on him. Sunset is the only teenage doe in our tribe that isn't the kid of a leader. We have a very small tribe. She is my best friend, and me, her, and Autumn are probably the best friend group in the entire tribe. Well, more like the only. No one in our tribe is very… friendly. Unless you're friends with my mom, which I swear everyone is, you're a pretty mean person. I finally reach camp, and start off to Lookus's cave. I see Autumn coming in at the exact same time, Coltsfoot in hand, and Sunset trailing behind her. I smile to myself, but continue towards the cave. Sunset sees me, and points me out to Autumn. I wave back, before stepping into the cave. I see Lookus bent over a pool of water, organizing his water herbs. I walk over, but he hears me first. ''Hello Willow. I see you collected some Coltsfoot. Autumn, you too?'' He said, without turning around while Autumn walked in. We dipped out heads in kindness, and started giggling. He turned around, placing his hands out. We both put the coltsfoot in his hands. Sunset walked up in front of us, and crouched down to his size, forming a circle made up of us four. She chuckled, as Lookus rolled his eyes, and a small smirk formed on his lips.

''We're such children you guys.'', said a now laughing Lookus. Everyone burst out into laughter.

''Sunset, Autumn! Can you come here for a minute?'' We all heard mom yell from the Willow Tree.

''Coming Mother!'' And with that, it was just me and Lookus left.

'' Willow, I see that frown. What's going on?'' He said, whilst turning back around to place the coltsfoot in its place, only to find that the rest of his herbs have been scattered. He chuckled, and began to collect them into their certain piles.

''Well… I feel like Father is getting more distant by the day. He never talks to any of us, and I haven't seen him in like, two days! I mean, we barely have anyone in our tribe, and he's not even out hunting or anything!''

Lookus looked uncertain. ''Willow… you know father doesn't like us. Plus, he's always out with Lookus. Hunting, Training, doing whatever.'' He said, still uncertain. He was looking down in shame. His father hated him and his sisters, but that never kept them down. It kept him down though, knowing he was the only son that his father didn't like. But to be fair, he did only have two sons. He just wished he wouldn't of been such a fail.

''You're not a fail Lookus! Don't EVER think that!'' I said, running up to him and hugging him. Lookus held his hand out, and I backed off for a second.

''Willow… I never said anything…'' Lookus said, confused. I looked at him, my head leaning slightly to the side.

''Wait… what?'' I said, in a quieter than normal voice.


End file.
